dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 22
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) ** Johann, soldier ** Falk, soldier ** Locations: * , in the North * ** four different islands Items: * Scopalomine Truth Serum Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler2_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker2_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle2 = Private Dogtag: "Dora Devine" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = The Sniper: "The Beer Hall Putsch Celebration" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Major Heintz * Major Kalb * Captain Merdus * Colonel Pflung Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler4_1 = Al Stahl | Inker4_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle4 = Death Patrol: "Calling on Hirohito" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Cassone | Inker5_1 = John Cassone | StoryTitle5 = PT Boat: "Moby Dick Doesn't Like Japs" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sid Lazarus | Inker6_1 = Robin King | StoryTitle6 = Sailor Danny: "The Slave of the Lamp" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sailor Danny Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "Barney Ross's Greatest Fight" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *'Blackhawk:' ** Andre re-tells the tale of his disfiguration and two rounds of plastic surgery, from , while Chop-Chop mentions his girlfriend Lotus Petal from . ** Hendrickson inexplicably loses his customary accent for this issue's story. Andre also loses his, but regains it. ** Hendrickson also gets head-konked unconscious, for the first time in his career. ** Chop Chop gets a bullet wound, for the first time in his career. ** At this story's end, the Blackhawks have taken over a Mediterranean Island, and intend to turn it into their new base. * First issue for Al Stahl script and art on Death Patrol, replacing Gill Fox. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble ** Atlantic Patrol: "The Red Star" by Fred Guardineer ** "Murder is the Goal" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}